


Drunk messages that never happened

by JaneDou



Category: Lucifer (TV), Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Friendship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 22:36:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16669672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDou/pseuds/JaneDou
Summary: Магнус с трудом заставил себя отложить телефон, пытаясь снова проникнуться мыслью, что до благополучия Алека ему нет ровно никакого дела, но упрямый аппарат ожил, едва оказавшись на столе.





	Drunk messages that never happened

Музыка, бившая по ушам, заглушала мысли, чему Магнус в этот момент был очень рад. Почему-то даже алкоголь не привлекал, так что в 6 утра, когда “Lux” опустел и затих, а Бейн с Люцифером устроились в лофте хозяина клуба, маг был трезв.  
\- Иногда слишком быстрый обмен веществ это паршиво, - произнес Морнингстар, обновляя бокалы виски и попутно наливая шоты водки.  
\- Не думаю, что для меня это проблема – ту ночь в Перу и следующее утро я никогда не забуду. Сейчас дело в другом – это всего третий бокал.  
Демон изогнул бровь.  
\- В таком случае ты для меня – загадка. Почему бы не напиться?  
Телефон Магнуса, лежащий на столе, оповестил о новом сообщении, открывая которое мужчина ответил:  
\- Мы расстались почти месяц назад. К таким длительным драмам я никогда не был склонен.  
05.47 Джейс  
Магнус, Алек с тобой?  
Пробежав сообщение глазами, Бейн заблокировал телефон и вернул его на столик, сделав глоток виски.  
\- Неужели? А кто жил в доме Камиллы и ждал ее возвращения, пока она развлекалась с другим?  
Телефон снова ожил.

05.48 Джейс  
Магнус!

\- Свои отношения я всегда заканчивал с определенным достоинством для обеих сторон. Я знал о ее романе. И хотел дождаться, чтобы поставить точку.

05.49 Джейс  
Бейн, ответь мне, или я приеду лично!  
Магнус вздохнул и набрал ответ:

05.50 Я  
Если успеешь на ближайший самолет до ЛА, то к вечеру будешь на месте, и я встречу тебя в клубе “Lux”. Где находится Алек, я не имею ни малейшего понятия.

05.51 Джейс  
Ты в Лос - Анжелесе?

05.51 Я  
Ты невероятно проницателен. А теперь, если это не дело Конклава, извини, я немного занят.

05.53 Джейс  
Я не могу найти Алека.

Магнус нахмурился, и подался вперед. Как бы зол он ни был на Лайтвуда младшего, он совсем не хотел, чтобы тот пострадал.  
\- Проблемы? – Люцифер заметил, как на секунду помрачнел его друг.  
\- Надеюсь, нет, - Магнус с трудом заставил себя отложить телефон, пытаясь снова проникнуться мыслью, что до благополучия Алека ему нет ровно никакого дела, но упрямый аппарат ожил, едва оказавшись на столе. Бейн схватил его слишком быстро.  
\- Нет, что-то явно происходит, и меня это очень интригует. – Люцифер поставил бокал, - Ты сегодня слишком востребован.

05.55 Алек  
Эй-ё, Магнус. Как делишки? Знаешь что? Ты... такой волшеееебный!

Получив это сообщение, Магнус заметно расслабился. Зашедший ему за спину Люцифер хмыкнул.  
\- Кто-то явно переоценил свои силы.  
\- Сгинь, - беззлобно огрызнулся маг.

05.56 Я  
Александр, ты пьян?

\- Гарантирую, что да! Видел бы ты, что с людьми делают несколько бокалов! – Люцифер оперся на спинку дивана. Несколько минут телефон молчал, но Магнус все равно не выпускал его из рук.

05.58 Алек  
Упс… Возможнл

\- Говорил же, - демон обрадовался, кажется, довольно искренне и от души веселился. - Ответь ему!

05.59 Я  
Где ты сейчас?

\- Я не это имел в виду, но ладно, - наигранно разочарованно вздохнул Люцифер, но от Магнуса отошел, потому что глаза мага светились и отбрасывали блики, когда тот поднял голову.

06.01 Я  
Александр, где ты?

06.05 Алек  
Если верить демону – бармену, на углу Флаунд и Третьей.

\- Всегда верь демонам–барменам! Они плохого не нальют и не посоветуют.  
\- Он – нефилим, Люцифер.  
\- Вечно забываю…  
Не раздумывая, маг переслал сообщение Джейсу, и через 20 минут и шот водки получил короткое «Спасибо». Еще 20 минут спустя по лофту разошелся раскатистый хохот Люцифера. Он первый добрался до телефона, когда пришло новое сообщение, и теперь без зазрения совести читал его.  
\- Нет, ты только послушай!  
\- Люцифер!  
\- Послушай, говорю! «Знаешь, какой ты ещё? Ты — красавчик! Красаааавчик!» - последнее слово Морнингстар растянул высоким голосом, а продолжив читать, просто согнулся пополам и едва выдавливал из себя слова. –   
«Ты мне нравишься, Магнус-Верховный-маг-моей-кровати-Бейн! Я люблю твои волосы, твои глаза, твоё лицо, хочу поцеловать тебя.»  
\- Люцифер, немедленно отдай телефон или, слово чести, я расскажу Тессе, куда делись ее чулки после твоего визита.  
\- Напугал… - Люцифер хмыкнул, возвращая аппарат владельцу. – К тому же в любом случае их потом надевал не я.  
\- Ты, только не на себя, - отозвался Магнус, набирая текст.

06.47 Я  
Иди спать, Алек.

07.00 Алек  
Не хочу. Я спрятался от Джейса в одной из старых спален. Он уже минут 15 ищет меня по всему Институту.

Магнус прыснул и покачал головой.  
07.02 Я  
Ради собственного блага – иди спать.

07.08 Алек  
Уговорил, пойду. Но не сейчас. Отсюда шикарный вид на восход. Люблю смотреть на город в это время.

 

07.10 Я  
Иди спать

07.13 Алек  
Знаешь, что я еще люблю?

07.14 Я  
Что?

07.16 Алек  
Тебя.

\- Какая прелесть! Дай я отвечу! – Люцифер, все это время стоявший за спиной мага, потянулся к телефону, но едва прикоснулся к руке другого мужчины, как его буквально откинуло к стене. – Ауч! Ты через меня пять тысяч вольт пропустил?!  
\- Еще раз полезешь – и десятью не обойдешься, - спокойно, словно ничего не случилось, парировал Магнус.  
\- Ну и зануда!

07.17 Я  
Я тоже тебя люблю, Алек.

Слова дались нелегко, но созревший в голове мага план позволял их сказать

07.19 Алек  
Александр!

Магнус улыбнулся одними губами.

07.21 Я  
Хорошо, алконавт мой несчастный.

\- А по мне вполне счастливый, - инстинкт самосохранения взял свое, и на этот раз демон не подходил близко. – Что? Не мог же я остановиться на самом интересном!  
\- Все, с меня хватит, - терпение мага наконец лопнуло, и он, создав портал в свою квартиру прямо на стене, быстрым шагом прошел сквозь него, оставив хохочущего Люцифера.

***  
11.23 Джейс  
Сообщения пусты.

11.24 Я  
Спасибо. И помни – его нашел ты.

11.27. Джейс  
Ему паршиво без тебя. Как бы я не злился на тебя, с тобой он счастлив. Алек раньше никогда не напивался. Вообще.

11.30 Я  
Его нашел ты.

11.31 Джейс  
Я понял.


End file.
